I'll Be Your Panda
by Darkloverz
Summary: James is attached to a stuffed animal...what happens when Kendall throws it away?


It was a bright and shiny day at the Palm Woods the boys of Big Time Rush were all in the apartment relaxing seeing as they had just came off tour and was exhausted. Carlos and Logan were in their shared room while Kendall was in the living room laying on the couch watching tv, well that was until he heard a loud thump come from his and James' shared room Kendall got up to investigate the noise. As Kendall got closer to the door he heard muffled cussing, he opened the door to find his boyfriend lying in the floor covered with clothes and stuffed animals.

"Babe what are you doing?" Kendall asked in confusion

"Trying to find Kendy" James said as he pushed the rest of the clothes off of himself

"Um who's Kendy?" Kendall asked

"My panda" James stated simply

"Ok I'm going to point out a few things…one why do you have a panda named Kendy? And second why are you looking for it?" Kendall asked

"I just want it ok" James said as he started sorting through the pile of clothes and stuffed animals "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

Kendall got in the floor and started looking for the panda after about ten minutes of looking James yelled in victory he had found the panda. It was old and torn, parts that use to be pure white now dirty and brownish looking…holes in the bottom of the legs, with stuffing coming out really something that should have been thrown out years ago…something that you wouldn't associate James Diamond with.

"Jamie I think it's time to throw Kendy away" Kendall said as he looked at James

"NO!" James yelled as he held the panda closer to his body

"James it's old and is falling apart" Kendall said as he moved closer to James

"I'm not getting rid of him! He's special" James said as he looked down at the old torn panda

"It can't be that special Jamie" Kendall said as he began to grow annoyed with the conversation

"Well it is" James said as he looked at Kendall

"You know what…keep the stupid panda I'm taking a nap" Kendall said as he got up and walked back into the living room leaving James and his panda in the middle of the floor surrounded by clothes. James began to clean the mess up muttering about how stupid Kendall was being the usual stuff he would say when Kendall had annoyed him. Later that night as James was crawling into bed he was stopped by Kendall

"No way is that thing sleeping with us" Kendall said as he pointed to the panda in James' arms

"It's not a thing Kendall…he's name is Kendy and yes he is" James said as he got on his side of the bed

"James what is it with you and dumb panda?!" Kendall asked

"He's not dumb….he means a lot to me" James said as he clutched the panda closer

"James he isn't sleeping with us…it stinks and bugs or something might be in it" Kendall said as he scooted further towards the side of the bed

"Fine I'll sleep on the couch then!" James yelled as he stormed out of the bedroom

**Next Morning**

James awoke and begun his regular routine, once finished he went into the kitchen and that's when it dawned on him…where was his panda? James ran back into the living room franticly looking for the stuffed animal he had no idea of where it could be, but he knew someone who would know. James marched down the hall towards his and Kendall's shared room when he opened the door there sat Kendall on their bed texting someone.

"Kendall where is he?!" James asked

"Where's who?" Kendall asked trying to fake confusion

"Kendall I'm not playing…where is Kendy?" James asked as he started to move closer to Kendall

"James your 19 you don't need stuffed animals anymore" Kendall said as he looked back down at his phone

"D-D-Did you throw him away?" James asked as he stopped at the end of the bed

"Yes I threw the damn thing away" Kendall said

James turned around and walked away he couldn't believe that Kendall did that to him, he told Kendall that it was special to him why would Kendall be so mean? James stayed out and away from the Palm Woods all day long he didn't feel like being around anyone…Kendall being the main person. As it started getting dark James decided to go home, once there he ignored the greetings he received and went straight to his room. Kendall followed he had enough it was just a stupid stuffed animal!

"James you need to stop acting like a baby" Kendall said as he closed the door behind him

"I'm not acting like a baby you jackass" James said as he continued to gather his night clothes

"Yes you are it was just a stuffed animal-"Kendall tried to say but was cut off by James

"YES IT WAS A STUFFED ANIMAL….A STUFFED ANIMAL THAT MEANT SOMETHING TO ME!" James screamed…why couldn't Kendall just understand that Kendy meant something

"What the hell did it mean then James? Can you tell me that?" Kendall said as he tried to keep calm

"You won Kendy for me the night we started dating….the night my dad left" James said in a small hurt voice while looking down at his hands. Kendall felt like major shit then he had forgotten that night, but James hadn't to him it felt like it was just yesterday.

**Flashback 6 Years Ago**

13 year old James Diamond was crushed his father had just left him and his mother for some trashy hooker. James had been in his room crying he felt like it was his fault that his father left and he couldn't do anything to make it better. As a new wave of tears came James' best friend and secret crush Kendall Knight walked into his room, he sat beside James and then held him and let him cry into his shoulder…Kendall knew what James was going through his dad walked out on him, his mother, and baby sister when he was only nine. Kendall sat there rubbing small circles on James' back thinking of a way to cheer him up…and then it hit him…the fair was in town and James loved the fair.

"Hey Jamie why don't me and you go to the fair?" Kendall said as looked down at James

"I don't feel like going to the fair Kenny" James said as he scooted closer to Kendall

"Come on…I'll pay" Kendall said as he shook James a little

"Ken-"James attempted to say but was cut off

"James you're going to the fair with me whether you like it or not…you're not staying in your room and crying all night" Kendall said as he pulled James up and sat him on his bed

"But Kendall" James tried again

"No buts your going…my mom is taking your mom out tonight and I'm taking you out…so change your shirt and lets go" Kendall said as he pulled James' shirt off.

Once the boys arrived at the fair James started to smile and soon he had forgotten about his dad leaving he was having fun…Kendall always knew how to make him have a good time. The boys were walking towards the Farris wheel when they passed a ski ball game, Kendall saw how James' face lit up and the prizes especially when he spotted a cute and fluffy panda.

"You want the panda?" Kendall asked

"Yeah but I suck at ski ball" James said as he looked at Kendall

"Hey why don't you go get us a place in line and I'll meet you there" Kendall said as he handed James the tickets

"Where are you going?" James asked

"Bathroom" Kendall said

"Oh ok….but hurry up" James said as he started walking towards the Farris wheel. Once James was out of sight Kendall began to play the game and after three tries he had the panda won, he claimed his prize and went to the Farris wheel to meet James, once he got there he saw James sitting at a picnic table that was set up at one of the many food venders that was there…he hid the panda behind his back and walked over to James, once he was close enough he was James was crying.

"Jamie what's wrong?" Kendall asked as he sat beside James carful so he wouldn't see the panda

"I-I just….looking around everyone's here with their families and…"James couldn't finish the sentence due to him beginning to cry again

"Oh Jamie come here" Kendall said as he sat the panda down behind him and hugged James

"Why did he leave Kenny" James cried into Kendall's shirt

"I don't know Jamie, but he's a total asshole for doing it…he doesn't know what he left behind. He doesn't deserve you or your mom" Kendall said

"It hurts Kenny it hurts so bad" James cried

"I know it does" Kendall said as he rubbed James' back

"Promise me something" James said as he looked up at Kendall

"What?" Kendall asked

"Promise me that you won't leave me" James said as he looked Kendall in the eye

"I promise Jamie I promise" Kendall said "I have something that might cheer you up"

"What?" James asked

"This" Kendall said as he pulled the panda from behind his back, James' face light up with a bright smile he grabbed the panda and gave Kendall a hug

"Thanks Kenny" James said as he looked at his present

"No problem…now can we ride the Farris wheel?" Kendall asked

"Sure" James said as they went to stand in line, once it was their turn they got into the seat and began to be lifted in the air once at the top the ride stopped it soon come on the intercom that the ride was stuck.

"Kenny I don't want to be up here" James said as he move closer to Kendall

"It's ok Jamie I'm up here with you" Kendall said as he wrapped his arm around James. It was the perfect night the stars were out and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, James looked up at Kendall and their eyes locked like it was meant to be. Kendall leaned down and brushed his lips against James' it was a soft kiss something that both of the boys wanted, when they pulled away from each other they had matching smiles.

"Jamie I know you're going through a lot right now…but I can help you through it…what I'm trying to say is...will you be my boyfriend?" Kendall asked

"Yes Kendall I would love to be your boyfriend" James said as moved closer to Kendall the only space between them being occupied by the panda

**End of Flashback**

"Jamie I-"Kendall tried to say but was cut off by James who had a sad expression on his face

"Now do you understand why I didn't want to get rid of him?" James asked as he looked at Kendall

"Yeah…Jamie I'm so sorry" Kendall said as he tried to walk towards James

"Whatever…I'm going to take a shower" James said as he walked into the bathroom shutting and locking the door. Kendall felt so bad how could he forget about the panda that he won for James?! He had to find a way to make it up.

**The Next Day**

The entire day had been weird for James, he hadn't saw Kendall and Carlos and Logan were acting weird. James decided to go out for a little while he walked around the park and then went shopping…shopping always made him feel better, as he was walking into the Palm Woods he received at text from Kendall

"**Hey babe I feel shitty about last nite where r u?-K&J"**

"**Walking n2 the lobby y?" J&K"**

"**Can u come up 2 the apartment…I have a surprise :D- K&J"**

"**Ok?-J&K"**

Once James arrived at the apartment door he noticed it was open, once he walked in he saw rose petals on the floor and they led him to his and Kendall's shared room once he was infront of the door he saw a large box that had his name on it he opened it and inside was a panda with a note attached to it.

**Jamie I know this isn't the same panda that you had therefore there are no memories with this one. Baby I'm so sorry for throwing Kendy away, I should have listened to you and respected that he meant something to you. I hope you forgive me…because I love you James you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I never want to lose you.-Love Kendall**

James was in tears when he was done with the note he opened the bedroom door and sitting on his knees was Kendall….in a panda suit with a sign saying "I love you"

"Kendall you did all of this?" James asked as he walked into the room

"Yeah..I really messed up and I had to make it up to you" Kendall said

"Thank you Kenny….I love you so much" James said as he hugged Kendall

"I love you too…and Jamie" Kendall said as he looked at James

"Yeah?" James said

"I'll be your panda any day"

**So how did I do?...for some reason I'm been having dreams where James is attached to a panda weird I know but whatever…so please R&R please pretty please :)**


End file.
